1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle safety apparatus and, particularly, relates to an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint, such as an air bag, to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to inflate an air bag to protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to a vehicle. Commonly, the air bag is stored in a deflated condition, together with an inflator, in the vehicle seat in which the occupant is seated. In the event of a side impact to the vehicle of a magnitude sufficient to require protection of the vehicle occupant, the inflator is actuated and the air bag is inflated into a position between the vehicle occupant and the adjacent vehicle door. The air bag can help protect the vehicle occupant from forcefully striking or being struck by parts of the vehicle such as the door. The air bag can also help protect the vehicle occupant from objects which might intrude through the door or a side window of the vehicle during the side impact.
During the side impact, the occupant of the vehicle seat may be out of position, that is, the head or neck of the occupant may be at least partially in the path of the inflating air bag. It is desirable, if this occurs, that the inflating air bag transmit a minimal amount of energy to the vehicle occupant.